thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Buzz
|image= |max = 15 |ask= Individual friend requests |object drop= Yes |social drop= Yes |other drop= No |other use= Yes |quest use= Yes |skills use= Yes }} is a type of backpack item. You can have a maximum of 15 of these. How to Get Note: This item can be difficult to get by doing actions that fulfill the Fun need. *Request individually from friends. *Drops from Athletic Skill interactions with the Greg's Billiard's Table and the Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat. *Drops from interactions with the following Project Item: **Cave of Wonders Door **ColleXion Dressing Room **Kurage Sushi Bar **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture **MeadowShine Fairy Tree **Quantum Orbital Kitchen **Vegas Ritzy Fountain *Use any item to fulfill your Sim's Fun need. The most common fun interactions are: **Watch TV **Listen to music on Radios **Exercise with radios, or Athletic Skill equipment *Use 'Meditate' action on Zen Garden. The action is fast, doesn't use energy, and Sim doesn't get bored of it- so Meditate action can be repeated until Buzz is dropped. *Use "Make observation together" action on Blossom Combivan (common drop) *Click on Facebook news feed stories from raising the 'Random Flag!' flag with the Flagged up Pole *Fulfill Sleep (rare drop). *Friendly social interactions (rare drop). *Occasionally drop when doing "Secret Handshake" when wearing the Venture Gloves. Uses 'Quests' Used in the following quests: *Big Trouble In Littlehaven *One Week Only *Take My Advice *Turning Japanese 'Skills' Regular Skills *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following item: **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture (6 needed) **Paramour Cake Decorating Table (8 needed) **Simoir Model Mannequin (13 needed) **Vegas Card Show Table (5 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill levels in the following items: **Atlas Free Weights (7 needed) **Atlas HomeBody Gym (6 needed) **Be Boppity Bop (7 needed) **Cassius Gramophone (2 needed) **Greg's Billiard's Table (3 needed) **Jinxy Broomstick (4 needed) **Merry Skate Ice Rink (2 needed) **Mr Doggy Treadmill (5 needed) **Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat (8 needed) **Simiyoga Soft-Landing Mat (6 needed) **SupaHapiTime Pinata (7 needed) **Tatsu Sumo Ring (4 needed) **Vegas NiteLife Stage (8 needed) **Venutia Dough Counter (2 needed) **Venutia Lusso Marble Bath (8 needed) **XRunner 3000 Home Edition (10 needed) **XRunner Crystal JogMaster (4 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following items: **Arrigo Coffee Machine (2 needed) **DyKoTami Coffee Machine (2 needed) **Domestica Ringo-Fire Stove (5 needed) **Le Café Grande Patisserie (12 needed) *Unlocks Driving Skill levels in the following items: **DragonBug 270 (3 needed) **FlyAway Hot Air Balloon (3 needed) **Percival Penny Farthing (3 needed) **Presto (7 needed) **Sealox Luxury Yacht (4 needed) **Sterling (8 needed) **Unsinkable Love Boat (5 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Audikey PureTone Lazer Harp (5 needed) **Prestige Glass Harmonica Table (3 needed) **Cassius Grand Piano (10 needed) **Chimeway Emperor / Chimeway Princess (5 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (5 needed) **Golden Harp (6 needed) **GrabIt 500 Mic and Stand (4 needed) **Key-Note (5 needed) **Melena's Bongos (7 needed) **Miss Kitty Keyboard (3 needed) **Moore & Woode Grand Piano (12 needed) **Old Faithful (2 needed) **Parsley's Classic Guitar (6 needed) **Prestige Glass Harmonica Table (3 needed) **RekTek Karaoke Machine (2 needed) **SimPhonic DJ Master Deck (12 needed) **Simphonic Electric Guitar (12 needed) **VicAges Harp (5 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following item: **Hunt N' Peck T5a (1 needed) **IPlum Desktop (12 needed) **NuLife Poolside Assistant (4 needed) **Philosopher's Chaise Lounge (3 needed) Special Skills *Unlocks skill levels in the following Project Item: **Agetha Spider Plant (4 needed) **Ataraxia Leisure Pool (10 needed) **Blissful Dreamer Double Bed (8 needed) **Blossom Combivan (25 needed) **Cave of Wonders Door (15 needed) **Connie's Country Stage (3 needed) **Haunted Gardens (1 needed) **Kurage Sushi Bar (6 needed) **Quantum Orbital Kitchen (6 needed) **Tempest Nights Double Bed (4 needed) **Russian Blue (4 needed) **Siamese (6 needed) **Sim-Pop Trampoline Pool (8 needed) **SimPhonic Jukebox (11 needed) **SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (8 needed) **Tyler Blanks Reform Wardrobe (9 needed) **Vegas Ritzy Fountain (3 needed) *Used in the following Pet Training items: **Dalmatian (8 needed) **Ginger Tabby (6 needed) **Labrador (10 needed) **Husky (8 needed) **Persian (6 needed) **Pug (9 needed) **Russian Blue (4 needed) **Siamese (6 needed) 'Other' *Used in crafting to make: **+5 Energy **Fun Potion Category:Backpack Items